Baby's First Christmas
by storming-wolf
Summary: Christmas 2011 should be like every year for Kevin and Danielle right? Well, with Danielle 9 months pregnant and in full blown labor, it should be anything but ordnary. Kanielle two-shot.
1. Merry Christmas Mommy and Daddy

Hey! I wrote this today for Kev and Dani(happy anniversary!) may this be hope to Kanielle babies in 2011!

* * *

Kevin walked into the living room to find his wife reading a book. He went into the kitchen and got two cups of hot cocoa.

"Hey Dani," Kevin said. He sat next to her and gave her a cup.

"Thanks hunnie," Danielle said, giving Kevin a kiss.

"So, you wanna watch a movie?" Kevin asked.

"Yeah, a Christmas movie though. Our little baby would love that," Danielle said, rubbing her stomach. She was 9 months pregnant and due any day now. They didn't know if it was a boy or girl yet because they wanted it to be a surprise.

Kevin flipped through the channels before finding "Home Alone" on TV. He wrapped his arms around Danielle and kissed her. Danielle rested her head on Kevin's shoulder. It was a peaceful and romantic Christmas Eve until...

"Ow," Danielle said.

"What's wrong?" Kevin asked, concern filling his voice.

"Ahhhhh!" Danielle yelled, grabbing Kevin's hand.

"Mmmm! Yeah, that's painful!" Kevin said.

"Kevin, I think I'm going into labor," Danielle said.

"A-are you sure?" Kevin stuttered.

"Well I'm sure it wasn't a kick!" Danielle said.

"Well, uh, we should, uh, go to the, uh, uh, uh," Kevin said nervously.

"Hospital!" Danielle said.

"Yeah, the hospital! We should go to the hospital," Kevin said. He helped Danielle up, but realized she was wearing pajamas and slippers. "You can't go our there like that! It's freezing!"

"Keviiiiiiiin!" Danielle screamed. She clutched her stomach and sat back down. Kevin ran up the stairs and got her some clothes.

"Here babe, lemme help you," Kevin said. He helped Danielle put on her clothes. He picked her up and carried her to the car.

"Let's go have our baby," Kevin said.

* * *

_**30 MINUTES LATER**_

"AHHH! KEVIN, I HATE YOU!" Danielle's screams raged through the hospital.

"I know Dani, I know," Kevin comforted her. She began crying once the contraction was over.

"When can I get an epidural?" Danielle asked.

"I don't know baby," Kevin said. He wiped sweat from her forehead. A nurse came into the room.

"Hello Mrs. Lucas. Let's see how dilated you are," she said. "You're fully dilated. You're just speeding through labor."

"So I can get an epidural?" Danielle asked.

"Yes," the nurse said. She left the room. Kevin looked at his watch.

"9:40. Are you excited?" Kevin asked.

"More nervous. This is it Kev. It's not just you and me anymore. It's us and our baby," Danielle said.

"Okay Danielle. Let's get your epidural," Dr. Maxwell said. Danielle laid on her side and held Kevin's hand. After a few minutes, the epidural was finished.

"Let's get you to the delivery room," Dr. Maxwell said. Kevin put on the scrubs and held Danielle's hand as she was pushed to the delivery room. It was 10:21 when she began pushing.

"Push Dani, push. You're almost there," Kevin said.

"No I'm not!" Danielle said. She tried and tried, but it seemed as if the baby wasn't crowning any time soon. An hour passed. Still no baby.

"Okay push. You're almost there, deep breathes," Kevin said.

"YOU'VE BEEN SAYING THAT FOR AN HOUR!" Danielle yelled. She pushed. "I can't do it!"

"Yes you can. You can do it, hunnie," Kevin said. Danielle closed her eyed and took some deep breathes. She grabbed Kevin's hand and pushed.

"I haaaaaaate you!" Danielle screamed.

"Push!" Danielle was on the verge of breaking Kevin's hand now.

"The baby's crowning! Keep pushing!" a nurse said. A few more pushes and the room was filled with loud crying.

"Congratulations, it's a boy!" Danielle started crying.

"Mr. Lucas would you like to cut the cord?" the nurse asked. Kevin nodded and cut the cord. They wrapped the newborn baby in a blue blanket.

"Merry Christmas," another nurse said, handing the new addition to the Lucas family to Danielle. Kevin looked at the clock; it was 12:14.

"He looks like you," Danielle said, smiling once her baby was in her arms.

"But he has your eyes," Kevin said.

"What are we gonna name him?" Danielle asked.

"He was born on Christmas. How about Chris?" Kevin asked.

"I like that. Christopher Thomas Lucas," Danielle said.

"It's perfect," Kevin said. He kissed Danielle.

"Wanna hold him?" Danielle asked.

"I'd love to," Kevin said. He held his son and let a tear fall from his face. "Hi Christopher. It's me, your daddy. And that's mommy. We love you very much."

The newborn smiled and fell asleep. Chris seemed to be Kevin and Danielle's own little Christmas miracle. December 25, 2011 was the most perfect day ever.

* * *

Nawww! So, I was gonna name the baby Kevin, but Chris fit! So, this is gonna be a series! look out for it!


	2. and a Happy New Year

Yo Yo Yo! Hope ya liked the last chapter! Here's the end of the magical Kanielle two-shot! Coming soon...Christopher Lucas, the series!...

Okay, so my phone stopped working and I couldn't e-mail this and I was gonna update on Christmas but I fell asleep playing my new Nick Jonas signed guitar :)

* * *

Kevin held Christopher, who was starting to cry. "Shh, it's okay. Daddy's here," Kevin said. He tried to quiet down the newborn before Danielle woke up, but like any other mom, she woke up at the sound of her son's cries.

"Aww. My little baby is crying," Danielle cooed. Kevin handed Christopher to Danielle. The baby stopped crying once he was in her arms.

"He hates me," Kevin sighed.

"No, he's just used to his mommy, that's all. After all, he did live in me for 9 months," Danielle said. "I love my daddy." Danielle spoke for Christopher. Kevin laughed and sat next to Danielle.

"This little guy is so adorable," Kevin said. Christopher grabbed Kevin's finger and held it tight. "He sure has a strong grip. I guess that means he's playing guitar."

"You, Mikey, and Nick want him to play guitar," Danielle said.

"Hey, we just get him a guitar the first time he's home from school sick and we have a Kevin 2.0," Kevin said. Christopher started crying again.

"I think he wants Daddy now," Danielle said, handing him to Kevin. Kevin gently rocked the baby back and forth until he fell asleep.

"I called Mom and Dad while you were asleep. They're trying everything they can, but Jersey is buried under snow. No flights in, no flights out. They'll be back before New Year's eve, even if they have to drive," Kevin said.

"But didn't Nick stay in Texas? And isn't Joe in L.A.?" Danielle asked.

"Nick can't come. He has a cold and he doesn't want to get the baby sick. Joe…hum…I could've sworn he left yesterday," Kevin said.

"Hey bro!" Joe exclaimed as he walked into he hospital room. Christopher woke up and cried.

"Thanks Joseph," Kevin and Danielle groaned. Kevin got him to stop crying, but he wasn't going to sleep.

"Aren't you supposed to be in New Jersey?" Kevin asked.

"Yeah, but my flight got cancelled. I decided to fly out here cause Nick's been venting on twitter about how he got a cold from chasing Elvis outside, but then I see Kevin's tweet saying "Happy Birthday Christopher Lucas" and see a picture of my nephew and say forget Nick!" Joe said. He got a message from Nick. _"4get u 2. Nice 2 c u care :P"_ Joe got a hurt look on his face, followed by a confused one. "How did he hear me?"

"I don't know. Why don't you go find out?" Kevin asked.

"Good thinking. See ya later!" Joe said.

"Joe can be fooled so easily," Kevin said. He got a toothless smile from Christopher. Looking at Danielle with a smile on his face, he said, "My life is officially perfect."

* * *

6 DAYS LATER

It was New Year's Eve and Christopher, even though fast asleep in his Macy's arms, was the life of the party. Macy was cooing the sleeping baby as Nick watched from a distance.

"C'mon Nick. You gotta hold your own nephew," Macy said.

"When my nose isn't running a marathon, I will," Nick said. He wasn't fully over his cold yet, so he had tissues stuffed up his nose so he could see his nephew in person from a distance.

"Okay Mace, its time for Christopher to go to his room," Kevin said. Macy gave Kevin the baby. He put the baby in his crib and returned to the party.

"3…."

"Don't scream," Kevin said.

"2…"

"Chris just fell asleep," Danielle said.

"1…"

"Oh boy," Kevin and Danielle said.

"Happy New Year!" only Joe yelled. Stella smacked the back of his head. Christopher started crying over the baby monitor.

"Joseph," everyone groaned.

As the New Year went on, Kevin and Danielle raised Christopher, who was growing up to be a smart little baby, which could only mean trouble. Joe learned how to be a better uncle, proposed to Stella, and moved to New York while Nick went off to college at Northwestern University with a music scholarship and moved into an apartment in Chicago with Macy. Who knows who Christopher Thomas Lucas would take after the most, but one thing's for sure, he's going to be one remarkable kid.

* * *

Yay finished! Sorry the ending sucks and Nick's sick in the story...again. Well I'm sick...again. Just a cold from wearing a skirt for my stupid uniform...or maybe chasing my little brother outside :)


End file.
